How it All Started
by EmilieTheFangirl
Summary: Nina Martin couldn't wait to start her Junior Year at Amun Boarding School. With her two best friends Amber & Patricia by her side, she was determined to not let anything get in their way of making this the best year they've had. When twins Fabian & Daniel join the school, what kind of drama will they stir up for Nina? I'm sorry I really suck a summaries!
1. Intro

**How it All Started**

* * *

 ** _Nina's POV_**

 _August 3rd, 2012_

 _Semester 1_

 _Period 1 - Advanced Choir_

 _Period 2 - Chemistry_

 _Period 3 - Advanced Algebra_

 _Period 4 - English 11_

 _Period 5 - Theatre_

 _Period 6 - Photography_

 _Semester 2_

 _Period 1 - Advanced Choir_

 _Period 2 - English 11_

 _Period 3 - Advanced Algebra_

 _Period 4 - Foods 1_

 _Period 5 - Theatre_

 _Period 6 - Chemistry_

 _We had finally gotten our letters that included our schedule for the new school year! I'm super happy that I got into all of the classes I wanted to take before they filled up. What can I say, the early bird does get the worm._

 _I had already texted Amber, Patricia, Alfie & Eddie about their schedules. For first semester, I had Periods 1, 3, 4 & 5 with Amber, 1, 2 & 5 with Patricia, 2, 3 & 6 with Alfie, & 1, 4 & 5 with Eddie. We even talked about second semester, even though we had until the end of January. I had Periods 1, 2 & 5 with Amber, 1, 4 & 5 with Patricia, 2, 3 & 4 with Alfie, & 1, 4 & 5 with Eddie, again. _

_I figured I would wait to find out Mara's, Joy's, Mick's & Jerome's schedule on the first day of school. _

_Each year, school started on a Wednesday, & the weekend & few days before school started we would move all of our stuff back into the house. The school has us take everything home with us so that they can have people come & deep clean the entire house so it's all fresh by the time we return in September. _

_I had about a month until school started & all I needed was to get my supplies. Amber had already forced us to go shopping at the beginning of July, so that was taken care of._

 _Also, mine & Grans 4 years of living in England was coming up in a few weeks. I couldn't believe that we just dropped everything in American just before 7th grade started & came here to England to attend boarding school. _

_Aside from that, I hadn't stopped thinking about what Eddie had told me earlier today. He had just gotten done with football practice (actual American football) when he & Patricia had asked Amber, Alfie & I if we wanted to go to lunch. We met up & were talking about the usual things we would talk about, when Eddie said something. _

_"So, at practice today I met a new kid who's going to our school this year." While he said this he looked at me the entire time. Obviously, I was confused, so I asked to to elaborate more._

 _"His name is Daniel Rutter, he told us to call him Danny, & him & his brother Fabian are in our grade." This time, Eddie winked at me. _

_"If you think you're going to set me up with him then-" He cut me off._

 _"Just think about it Neens. Ever since you & Jerome broke up you haven't even thought about dating, & that was almost 2 years ago!" _

_He did have a point. Just my breakup with Jerome was so traumatizing for me I'm afraid that that's gonna happen again._

 _"How about I meet this kid first & then see how it goes from there?" I liked my idea. Eddie rolled his eyes & pretended to be annoyed but told me he would just let everything happen naturally. _

_Something him & Amber had in common is that they both love to meddle in people's love life. They think of themselves as the Matchmakers of Amun Boarding School. _

_When I got home later & opened my letter from the school it made me really excited. I don't really know why, like who's excited for school to start? For some reason though, I couldn't stop thinking about what Eddie said to me, but I think that has a role in my excitement. _

_Xox, Nina_

I closed my diary & tossed it to the end of my bed. It was 5:40 so I knew that Gran would be calling me down for dinner any minute. I think I'm finally ready to be going back to school.

Of course being home with Gran for the summer has been great, lately I've been missing living with my friends all school year. It's nice that Gran lives so close to the school because that means I can visit her on weekends whenever I want. The only downside about going back to Anubis House was Victor. Ew. But another plus is having Trudy be our house mother again!

I just knew that I wanted to make this last month of summer count.

* * *

 **Yay okay so basically this was just an introduction chapter & the ending sucked so sorry. So Nina came to school in 7th grade, Eddie came in 9th, Fabian has a twin brother & they don't come until this year (11th) Review & let me know if I should continue!**


	2. Nice to Meet You

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, just my characters & plot.**

* * *

Today was my first day of Junior Year. It's hard to believe that after this I'll only have one more first day of high school.

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before I went downstairs. Gran had made me French toast for breakfast, which I was thrilled about since she only ever makes it on my birthday & Christmas morning. I had already eaten & brushed my teeth so I went to my room to grab my bag & to make sure everything looked as perfect as possible.

I was wearing the uniform I've been wearing since I was 12 (a few new ones each year of course); a grey skirt, a white blouse & a red & yellow tie with black shoes. After 5 years, the uniform gets really annoying, & I start to feel like I belong in Gryffindor instead of Anubis House. I had all of my hair down & it was slightly wavy from my curling iron. I grabbed my bag, phone & red jacket that matched my uniform & went downstairs to see if Gran was ready to leave.

When I got into the living room I could see that Gran was already in her car waiting for me. I locked the front door & made my way out.

Every year Gran drops me off at the school since I wouldn't get much use out of my car if I took it. Whenever I want to come home to see her, I'll usually just take the bus.

"So, are you excited?" Gran asked, taking her eyes of the road for 2 seconds.

"Yeah, I've missed my friends. Apparently there's this new kid that Eddie wants me to get with." I fumbled with my bag.

"Oh? And what's this fellows name?"

"Danny. Him & his twin brother just moved here."

"Well that sounds fun, have fun with that," She said as she smirked at her remark. She thinks she's the funniest person on the planet.

A few minutes later we pulled into Amun Boarding School. Not far ahead of me I could see Patricia, Mara & Joy walking in.

"Have a great first day back, sweetie!" She hollered after I got out of her car & gave her one last hug goodbye.

I quickly walked up the steps & opened the doors to the gigantic school, schedule in my hand.

 _Period 1 - Advanced Choir. Mr. Butera Room 107._ My schedule read. Perfect.

School didn't start until 8:00, it was 7:45 & since I've done choir every year since 7th grade I could get to the room with my eyes closed practically, I had some time to kill.

I decided to go to my locker to decorate it really quick. I had locker #777 & since we got new lockers each year, it took me a minute or so to find it.

Once I did, I quickly noticed that on the locker next to mine, pink, sparkly letters read "Amber Millington" and soon enough, I saw Amber running my way.

"Nina!" Amber screamed as she suffocated me in a hug.

"Hi Amber! I know it's only been like 2 weeks but I missed you!"

Amber & I talked until the warning bell rang, meaning that we had 5 minutes before class started.

Amber & I walked into the choir room, where we saw Patricia & Eddie already sitting down & saving us seats.

Eddie & Patricia were the first people I noticed, but then I noticed someone new sitting to the left of Eddie. His new friend Danny, I'm assuming.

I try to not be too quick to judge, but this kid was hot but he didn't really look like football material.

I was lost in thought until Amber dragged me over to Eddie & Patricia who were waving us over.

"Nina, Amber, this is Fabian Rutter, him & his twin brother Danny are new this year," Eddie introduced us as he smirked.

I was about to say hi when Amber immediately started talking.

"I'm Amber Millington, nice to meet you! I'm president of the drama club, a professional matchmaker & Nina's best friend!" She put her arms around my shoulders as she said that last part. One thing I knew for sure was that Amber knew how to make an introduction.

Before I could properly introduce myself the final bell rang & Mr. Butera's booming voice filled the classroom. I quickly took the open seat next to Fabian, & Amber took the one next to me.

"Welcome back, everyone! It's a pleasure to see everyone again, even some new faces! Nina, Amber, Patricia, so nice to see you guys in my classroom again!" We were sort of Mr. Butera's favorites because we were the only three who had done choir every year since 7th grade. It was horrifying because we had to audition, & I had just gotten off a flight all the way from America, so I was already nervous enough.

Mr. Butera is hands down my favorite teacher. He's so chill. When you have a teacher every year since you were 12, & their as cool as Mr. Butera is, you start to grow a bond. Plus he usually lets us get away with things other students can't. Besides Trudy, he's the only adult we can confide in if we have problems.

"Now, Nina, would you like to explain what it is we do every year when we have new students in my class?"

"Gladly. Every year we sit in a circle & say our full name, our birthday, age & grade, & anything we'd like the class to know about us. And it can be completely random."

"Excellent! Now, everyone, circle up!" We all grabbed our chairs from the risers where they were & made a big circle on the floor. The circle we made went like this: Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, myself, Amber, & then the rest of class who's names I didn't completely know.

"Let's see, Patricia, how about you start us off." Mr. Butera suggested. He took his seat across from us.

"Alright, my name's Patricia Jade Williamson, my birthday is October 31st 1995, I'm 16, a junior & one thing about me is that I'm a black belt in karate."

"Hey, I'm Eddie Marmaduke Miller, my birthday is September 30th 1995, I'm 17, junior, & I really enjoy football. American football, that is."

"Hi, my name's Fabian James Rutter, my birthday is June 20th 1995, I'm 17 & a junior & something about me is that I play guitar."

"I'm Nina Elaine Martin, my birthday is July 7th 1995, I'm 17, a junior & this will be my 5th year in Mr. Butera's class."

"Okay, I'm Amber Marie Millington, but I'm sure you already knew that. My birthday is June 1st 1995, I'm 17, a junior & I really really love shopping & Victoria Beckham!"

So that's how the first half of class went.

"Great! Now that we all know each other a little better, what we're going to do is figure out our parts! For those of you who are confused, where going to find your voice range & I'll assign you which part you'll be singing. For example, Nina, Amber & Patricia, please come stand next to the piano." Mr. Butera got out of his seat & went over to the piano & Amber, Patricia & I did as we were told. I couldn't help but notice Fabian was smiling at me the entire time.

"Now, I'm going to have you three sing a scale in unison." He gave us our starting note & sang a scale as we had hundreds of times.

"So as you can see, their voices aren't super high, but they also aren't super low. They fit right in the middle, so they make up the mezzo **_(A/n: pronounced met-zo)_** section. There's soprano, mezzo, alto, baritone & tenor. At least, those are the groups we focus on in my class. Let's see, Eddie, would you please come down & join the ladies?" Eddie got up & stood next to Patricia.

"I'm going to have Eddie here sing the exact same scale the girls did."

"With Eddie, you can see that his voice can go much lower than girls' can. Since Eddie's voice is very low, he's a baritone. Patricia, I want you to sing the scale on your own now." Patricia did as instructed.

"With Patricia's voice, you can here that she was able to sing the lower notes easier than the high notes, so she is considered a mezzo alto. Amber, would you please sing the scale now." Amber did, & you could see the awe in some people's faces while she did. Amber had an amazing voice. Those singing lessons her dad put her in when she was younger really paid off.

"So with Amber, she was more comfortable in the higher range, so Amber is considered a mezzo soprano. Now last but not least Nina, would you please sing the scale." After being in Mr. Butera's class for 5 years, I was slowly but surely getting more comfortable with singing by myself.

"With Nina, she has a really good range, so she's comfortable with both high & low notes, so she's considered just a mezzo. Now everyone else, please line up by the piano & you will sing a scale for me & I will assign you your part. And could you all give a hand to our volunteers for this exercise." The four of us made our way back to our seats while everyone clapped for us. I couldn't help but blush.

Fabian was one of the first ones to sing in front of Mr. Butera & he was actually really good. Mr. Butera assigned him to the tenor section, meaning he was in between alto & baritone. ** _(A/n: props to me for remembering all the musical terms my choir teacher taught us at the beginning of last year)._** Once he was finished he came & took his seat in between Eddie & I.

"I never got to actually introduce myself. I'm Nina," I said with a smile to Fabian as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Nina, I'm Fabian,"

From that moment I could tell this was gonna be a fun year.

* * *

 **So here's the first official chapter. Review & let me know what you think & if I should continue with it! :-)**


	3. Twins

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

The rest of class Fabian & I talked while everyone else was figuring out their sections. Over the course of multiple tuneful "Do Re Mi's" I found out quite a bit about the somewhat mysterious Fabian Rutter.

1\. Him & his brother were polar opposites. Like night & day. He told me that the only real similarity between them was their looks, & even they weren't spot on. 2. He was very caring & sweet. I could tell by his gentle tone of voice & his shyness. And number 3, he was absolutely adorable.

He told me how he lived with his parents, older brother, younger sister & obviously Danny. They have two dogs named Sparky & Lyric & that he's closest with his older brother Brad.

I found out that I have all of my classes with him, which isn't too uncommon because of the size of the Junior class.

Everything was going good until 4th period. In the morning, I had showed Fabian where all of his classes were. After 1st period we had Chemistry with Mr. Sweet, so Fabian & I signed up to be each other's lab partners. 3rd period was Advanced Algebra with Mr. Reynolds. He wasn't my favorite teacher, but he wasn't the worst. After 3rd period I asked him if he wanted to have lunch with Amber, Alfie, Eddie, Patricia & I.

4th period came & Fabian, Amber, Eddie & I had English with Mrs. Andrews. I sat next to Fabian while Amber & Eddie sat at the table next to us. Everything was good until I saw Joy skipping into the classroom with Mara following behind her.

Even though Mara, Patricia & I were friends, that didn't mean Joy & I were. If I remember right she was part of the reason Jerome & I broke up, but that's not the only reason we aren't friends. Ever since I came here she's been nothing but rude to me, & I really have no idea why. I mean, we have our moments being nice, but I would say that we're nothing more than frenemies.

Of course she forced Mara to take the seats right in front of Fabian & I. Lovely. She took the seat in front of Fabian while Mara took the one in front of me. While Joy was getting some of her stuff out of her bag, Mara turned around & mouthed "I'm sorry," & I gave her an understanding smile. I could see Amber glaring & rolling her eyes at Joy.

Before I knew it Joy was turned around in her seat trying to start a conversation with me.

"Nina! I missed you so much how was your summer? And who's your friend?" She said that last part while eyeing Fabian. I'm literally going to puke.

"It was great, Joy, thanks for asking!" I returned the fake smile she had given me. "This is Fabian, he's new,"

"I can see that," Joy's fake smile got even bigger as she opened her eyes wide, looking Fabian up & down.

"I'm Joy Mercer, student body president, I run prom committee & the school website," She grabbed Fabian's hand to shake it & if I'm not mistaken, he was a little afraid to take it.

"Joy, the school year just started, prom is like 8 months away." Amber replied. The sass in that girl really came out when Joy was around.

"Amber, it's always good to think & plan ahead."

While those two got into it Fabian just sat there & watched them bicker, with occasional laughs here & there until Mrs. Andrews came in.

"Good morning, class,"

"Good morning Mrs. Andrews," We all said in unison.

"Welcome to a new school year."

After English we had theatre 5th period with Mr. Winkler.

Mr. Winkler was also a teacher I had had before, Amber, Patricia, Eddie & I had been taking it since Freshman Year.

We loved Mr. Winkler's class because the environment was so chill. We got to sit on comfy couches instead of gross desks & Mr. Winkler always was in a good mood.

Theatre seemed to fly by today, we just did some games to get to know each other but through in some improv.

It was finally 6th period, the last class of the day & Fabian, Alfie & I had photography with Mrs. Atkins.

When we walked in I saw that Jerome, Mick, Mara & Joy had it with us.

"That's Jerome & Mick, & then you already met Mara & Joy. We all live in Anubis House. That's the house you're staying in, right?" I asked Fabian as I pointed out Jerome & Mick.

Fabian reached in his bag to grab a piece of paper.

"Um, yeah, Anubis House," He showed me & smiled.

Fabian, Alfie & I sat at one of the tables in the middle of the classroom while Jerome, Mara, Mick & Joy sat at the table next to us. Usually, there were four people per table, but three at one was fine.

The bell rang & Mrs. Atkins started taking roll.

"Drew Anderson."

"Here."

"Lily Armstrong."

"Here."

"Nick Bell."

"Here."

"Mick Campbell."

"Here."

"Jerome Clarke."

"Present."

The list went on. Taking roll was probably the most boring thing ever.

"Mara Jaffray."

"Here."

This felt like it was going on forever.

"Alfie Lewis."

"Right here Mrs. Atkins!"

I was zoning out & I almost didn't hear her call my name.

"Nina Martin."

"Here."

"Joy Mercer."

"Here!"

She disgusts me. I don't know how anyone could be as fake as her.

"Daniel Rutter."

Silence. I gave Fabian a confused look.

"Alright, absent...Fabian Rutter."

"Here."

I didn't know Fabian's brother had a class with us.

Just as Mrs. Atkins was about to start class a boy with shaggy brown hair, similar to Fabian's, and a leather jacket on walked in the classroom.

"Ah, you must be Daniel," Mrs. Atkins said. I could see she was taking out the attendance seat to change his absence to tardy.

"Yeah, sorry about that. New to the school and all," I could tell he was someone who always used excuses. The moment he said that I could see Joy giving him googley eyes & saying something to Mara.

"Very well. You can sit at the table with Alfie, Nina & Fabian...I'm assuming you two are twins?"

"Haha, yes indeed, ma'am." Once he said that I could see Fabian roll his eyes.

"He flirts with all the teachers," Fabian whispered to me.

Daniel made his way over to our table, he didn't take his eyes off me the whole time.

"Hey, what's up guys, I'm the better looking version of Fabian," He said that with a smirk & he winked at me. Alfie & Jerome started laughing, Joy & Mara just stared at him, Mick looked shocked & Fabian rolled his eyes & said something under his breath.

We all exchanged awkward glances & no one knew what to say.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me a little while to update, I had writers block & I've been getting ready to go back to school. Review & I'll update soon! **


	4. Like Damon and Stefan

**Hi guys:-) Thank you so much for the reviews, they keep me motivated! I'm going to link a petition in my bio that I think you all should sign & pass on! It's for House of Anubis to have a reunion movie! It says that it needs 1,500 signatures, & there's over 1,300 so possibly, we're almost there! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Daniel & Fabian looked nothing alike. But at the same time they did. It's not that they were fraternal twins, they weren't, they were identical, but it was like their personalities really showed on the outside. They had the same eyes & nose. You could tell them apart in a heartbeat, though. Daniel's hair was longer & covered his eyes little bit. Fabian was about an inch taller. Daniel was a lot more ripped than Fabian, but Fabian was still fit. Fabian wore the school uniform while Daniel wore a black leather jacket instead of the traditional red blazer.

We kind of just sat there in shock while Daniel leaned over the table smirking.

"So come on brother, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Daniel pretended to be hurt by Fabian's lack of communication while he nudged him in the shoulder. It was like he was Damon Salvatore 2.0, & Fabian was sweet Stefan.

"I'd rather not," I could tell Fabian was trying his hardest to be as polite as possible, but let's be real, his brother was kind of a douche.

"Why not? We are twins after all. Your friends are my friends." He winked at me for what felt like the 12th time. I was imagining the amount of sass Patricia would be giving him right now if she was in this class with us.

"Mr. Rutter," Mrs. Atkins snapped. I almost forgot we were still in class.

Fabian & Daniel both looked at her, but she pointed at Daniel.

"Would you mind sitting in your seat & not interrupting my class anymore than you already have?" I loved Mrs. Atkins. She was super nice but when class started & it was time to learn, she meant business.

"Of course, Mrs. A. My apologies." Everyone could tell she was just as annoyed with Daniel as Fabian & I were.

I leaned over to Fabian to ask him a question so Daniel wouldn't hear.

"He's not staying in Anubis House, right?" I said through gritted teeth.

"No, we requested, _I_ requested, that we stay in different houses, so he's in Isis or Horus or something." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright class, today we are going to to be figuring it out who your partners are going to be, go through the syllabus & what we will be doing in my class the semester," Fabian & I looked at each other & mouthed 'partners' to one another. I gave him a smile. Everyone worked together at the table, but each table group had two sets of partners, so that meant Alfie & Daniel would be together.

Mrs. Atkins passed out the syllabus to everyone & we looked over it. Daniel had taken the seat in between Alfie & I, & I noticed that he wouldn't take his eyes off me. I tried to just read through the syllabus & ignore him. _Treat everyone with respect...don't disrupt the class...maintain your grade...110% effort on all projects & assignments..._

"Now that you all have the syllabus by next week I would like them all returned to me with both your signature & your house mothers."

* * *

For some reason, 6th period seemed to go on forever. It might've had something to do with the tension between Fabian & Daniel.

The bell finally rang & I put my notebook & pen in my bag. I grabbed Fabian's hand & basically dragged him out the door & to my locker.

"That was . . . interesting," I said as I put away my English book.

"Yeah . . . " Fabian began, rubbing the back of his neck. "I probably should've warned you & apologized in advance about Daniel." I chuckled a little.

"Don't worry about it. I just can't believe Eddie was going to try to set me up with him."

"Haha, yeah. Wait, what?"

"Oh . . . when football first started Eddie told me about Daniel & just said that I should date him. But he's not my type." Fabian looked relieved when I said that.

We quickly went to Fabian's locker & then I showed him the way to Anubis House.

* * *

Fabian for the most part knew where Anubis House was since him & his family had taken a tour of the school earlier this summer.

We walked into the house to see all of our house mates sitting in the Common Room, already changed out of their uniforms.

"Guys, we have a new housemate! This is Fabian Rutter, just in case you didn't already meet him during school today." Everyone gave Fabian a welcoming smile.

Trudy came out of the kitchen with a towel drying her hands.

"Oh! Hello dearie! You must be Fabian. I'm Trudy, the House Mother. It's lovely to meet you!" Trudy shook Fabian's hand after she set her towel down on the dinning room table.

"Nina Martin!" It was Victor's booming voice coming down the stairs & interrupting everything.

"May I ask what the unnecessarily loud voice is all about?"

"I was just introducing Fabian to the house. He's new and-"

"Ah, yes . . . Mr. Sweet told me about Mr. Rutter's arrival. Very well. Just keep the racket down from now on. That goes for all of you vermin children." He said the last part under his breath.

"So . . . Now you've met Victor."

* * *

During dinner, I sat at one end of the table as usual, while Joy sat at the other end. Having 10 people living in the house made it really cramped during meal times. Amber was to my left & Fabian was to my right. Next to Fabian was Mick, then Eddie, then Patricia. Joy was in the Middle of Patricia & Mara. Next to Mara was Jerome, then Alfie, & then Amber.

"So my first year here, Joy went 'missing' & Patricia totally blamed me, but it turned out her parents just took her on a secret trip to the Maldives," I was telling Fabian the story about my first day here at Amun.

"My parents took my phone so I couldn't talk to anyone for two weeks!" Joy continued. This was a story we always told the newbies.

"It got even worse though during dinner that night when Patricia ended up dumping the entire water pitcher over my head!" By now, Fabian's eyes were wide open & he couldn't hold in his laughs.

"She also dumped milk on my head not long after I came," Eddie added.

"That's a story for another day," I whispered so only Fabian could hear.

"Should I be worried?" Fabian chuckled as he looked over at Patricia.

"Nah, I only do it to the Americans," Patricia continued to eat the steak Trudy had prepared for us.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, which was odd, because no one usually came to the house this late at night.

"I'll get it," Trudy hurried to the front door while we continued to eat.

"I wonder who that could be?" Mara asked while she filled her cup with more water.

We could hear a faint voice coming from the front door, & Trudy saying, "Well dearie come inside!"

We talked amongst ourselves until Trudy came back into the dinning room with someone who looked very familiar.

"Dearies, this is Fabian's twin brother, Daniel, and he's going to be staying with us for a little bit."

 _You've got to be kidding me._

Fabian & I exchanged glances. A devious smile spread across Daniel's face as he looked at me & Fabian.

Trudy dismissed the awkward tension & returned to the kitchen.

"What's up, brother? I guess we're gonna be roomies!" Daniel walked over & ruffled Fabian's hair but Fabian quickly moved

his hand away.

"Eddie, my man! Wassup?" Daniel & Eddie exchanged a typical teenage boy handshake, type, thing, while Patricia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"And this slimeball is who you call your friend?" Patricia questioned.

"Come on Trixie, give him a chance, he's cool!"

"Yeah, right," Patricia got up from her seat & went to the kitchen to get something, while Daniel happily took her seat.

"So, how long are you going to be staying with us, Daniel?" Joy put her chin in the palm of her hand & batted her eyelashes. Why am I not surprised.

"A few weeks, tops. And uh, you can call me Danny," He gave her a smirk & a wink & they continued flirting.

Patricia came back with some napkins in her hand, & had the most annoyed look on her face when she saw Danny in her seat.

"What exactly do you think you're doing in my seat, _slimeball?_ "

Before Danny could answer her, she grabbed the pitcher of water from Joy & dumped it all over Daniel. Joy, Mara & Eddie were the only ones who weren't laughing.

"I thought you said you only did that to Americans?" Fabian choked out in between laughs.

"And I only do it to Brits who deserve it," She through the pitcher into Danny's lap & stomped to her room.

* * *

 **Patricia is one sassy little goth pixie, isn't she? I made this chapter a little longer because I have no idea when I'll update again. I start school September 2nd so I want to try to update at least once or twice before then. Once school starts I'll try to update at least once or twice a week, but it might be hard the first couple of weeks since I'll be getting used to the new school year & such. Review & let me know what you thought of this chapter! **


End file.
